Sector V's New Roomate
by RED TIGER SKUNK
Summary: What happens when Number 362 stays in Sector V? 1x362 3 T for some moments...to me at least... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Rebuilding

Sector V's newest Roommate

Chapter 1: Rebuilding

**Behold my 1****st**** fanfic ever!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KND though I wish I did :/

362, Rachel POV

The Moon base was destroyed on account of Father's last visit. It will be completely re-built in about a week.

"Great, just where am I suppose to go know?" I said looking up at he the stars. I jumped when I heard "You could stay with my team and I." I looked to see Number 1, Sector V. AKA Nigel Uno. The boy with superb skills and who had stolen my heart. I blush.

"I guess you heard me huh?" "Yeah, but I'm serious about you being able to stay with my team and I." he said thoughtfully. I look at him surprised. "You really think your team won't mind?" "Of course." He said with a smile and put his hand atop of mine. I could feel my blush deepen. Though we were in spacesuits it was still nice. We look up at the stars together. _Well this couldn't get better! _I thought.

**Well what did ya think? I know it's short but ya gotta start out small right? The funny thing is I wrote this story on my phone 1****st**** while I was bored at night. Sorry it took so long my mom grounded me… Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to post. Please review!**

**- pokemonfanatic18 **:3


	2. Chapter 2: Roomie

Sector V's newest Roommate

Chapter 2: Roomie

**Yo I'm backs! Sorry I just read all da reviews(Dino computer). Thanks for them you guys! I know the stories are short, sorry bad writer I'm more of an artist. So behold Chapter 2! Enjoy meh friends! And it's longer! I think…**

Disclaimer: Yes I knocked on Mr. Warburton's door and bought KND! /:T Yeesh! I do however own the name Super Smashathon 3.

Number 1's (Nigel in case some don't know) POV

I walked into my team's tree house with Rachel close behind. It was about midnight when we walked into the room with the giant TV. While coming in we hear Numbers 2 and 4 yelling at each other. They were yelling about who would win Super Smashathon 4: "I'm gonna beat the crud outta you!"Number 2: "In your dreams!"

Number 3 was happily ignoring the yelling by playing with her "I love you" Rainbow Monkey doll. While Number 5 was reading a magazine and drinking some soda.( We had a secret stash).

"So how's the Moon base Number 1?"Number 5 asked looking up from her magazine. When she did she choked a bit on soda. Numbers 2,3, and 4 looked to see what had made her choke. They all looked in surprise. "Number 362, sir!" they all said with a salute.

Rachel rubbed her head with embarrassment "Umm… At ease?" she said.

"Team, Ra- er umm Number 362 will be staying here until the moon base is fixed." I told them. Instantly Number 3 jumped with glee and yelled " Hooray! Sleepover! You can sleep in my room!" "That's ok Number 3. I'll just sleep on the couch." Rachel said.

"Umm yes and as you can see Team it's time for bed." I informed. Everyone got up without question, even Number 4 who yawned and said to Number 2" We'll finish in the morning" Number 5: "Hang on I'll get you some pjs." She said, left, and returned with some pajamas for Rachel. Then returned to her room. Once I saw everyone was where they should be I headed for my own room. But was stopped with a hand grasping my wrist. I looked back to see who it was. When I turned around Rachel's lips kissed my cheek. I could tell that I had turned red, because Rachel chuckled.

"W-What was that for?" I stammered. "I didn't get to thank you for letting me stay here." She said while returing to the couch.

(Nigel's room)

As I finished putting on my pjs I was thinking about Rachel. "_Well she is nice and has a _

_nice ummm…_figure_..."_

Rachel's POV

"_Ugh I can't sleep…I forgot to ask Number 5 for a blanket. I'ts freezing in here! Too many questions… Was he happy I kissed him or some other emotion? _KREEK! I open my eyes. I sat up and look around. _Pitch black. Great. _"Hello?" I ask. No response just another KREEK from the floor. _It's getting closer!_

**Bum Bum Bum! Heh heh cliffhanger ain't it? But I'm pretty sure most of you know what's goin to happen. Don't worry it's no one bad…Or is it? Dun dun Daaan! Mwahahahaha! *evil smirk* Anyways update soon! Review porfavor… I think that's how yo spell it… If any of you know how to spell it ummm can you help me out?**

**-pokemonfanatic18 **


End file.
